


Sun & Moon

by Koraki



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: I just loved your tarot prompt for these two -- it seemed perfectly fitting!
Relationships: Coronabeth Tridentarius/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> I just loved your tarot prompt for these two -- it seemed perfectly fitting!


End file.
